Rivalry
by xxgambitxx
Summary: [Sequel 2 New Beginnings] Beast Boy and Speedy continue to fight for Terra's affection, but who will she choose in the end, will she choose? When things start getting unexplainable and Titan Members start disappearing, is it the work of Slade? [More insid
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. NO NO I DON'T. And hey guys! I'm bacccckkk. Did you miss me:3 Well, here it is. the sequel to New Beginnings, Rivalry. I think we all know who it's between, but anyways, just read and review because you know how much I LOVE that 3) 

The rain had been raging on for days now. A times it would be like, sprinkling mist, then it would get harder until it was pounding down on everyone and thing, forcing residents to retreat to their nice, dry homes. The Titans East sat in silence, all seated comfortably on the couches, listening to the rain splattering on the windows. Some members, like Bumblebee and Aqualad were annoyed with the weather, it cut into training time, others like the two Spanish twins Mas y Menos didn't mind, and Speedy was glad for the diversion, so he would be stuck inside. And the newest member sat closest to the window, forehead pressed against the cool window, watching the rain. Lightning streaked across the sky, and lightning boomed closely after, and suddenly, the lights flickered then went out.

"¡Ah mi!" the twins cried as they were plunged into blackness.

"Everyone just calm down," Bumblebee said firmly, taking control of the situation as she felt her way into the kitchen and rummaged through some drawers then pulled out some candles, and lit up a match and then lit the candles. Now that there was a bit of light, Aqualad stood up and helped bring some of the candles over and set them on the table.

"You look like Satan," Terra laughed as his face reflected from the glow of the candle, and everyone laughed in a tired sort of way. It was pretty late.

"This is pretty cozy actually," Bee commented, and Terra nodded, then remembered Bee probably couldn't see her nodding anyways so she said "Yeah sort of,". It was silent again and the only noise was the two twins getting up and racing to bed. Aqualad eventually fell asleep on the couch, and Bumblebee mumbled a good night to the remaining Titans before shuffling off to bed, yawning. Speedy raised his head, looking at Terra through the darkness. She was humming to herself, still leaned against the cold window, rubbing her arms a bit.

"Here," he said tossing her a near by blanket, not knowing what else to do or say to strike up a conversation.

She caught it, then draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks," she said and he was sure he heard a smile in her voice. The candles had nearly all flicked out. They continued to sit in silence, and in Speedy's mine he was screaming at himself to say something. Anything...-

-"Well, I think I'm off to bed," Terra said softly and stood up and walked a few steps before hitting the small coffee table and tripping and falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked jumping up quickly, but calmed down a bit as he heard her laughing. Aqualad woke up and he shuffled. "What's going on...?"

"Nothing nothing," Terra said laughing then groped the air to get up and felt a hand, and grabbed it.

"Gotcha," Speedy said smiling at her through the darkness.

"Thanks," she said, but he held onto her hand. "Here, I'll guide you to your room," he offered trying to sound casual about it.

"How kind," she said with a small laugh, and he carefully walked towards the rooms, still holding onto her hand. He used his other hand and ran his fingers along the wall to tell where he was, and he reached her room. 2nd on the left. Terra's other free hand lingered through the air and she found the door knob.

"Well, goodnight then," she said quietly not to wake anyone, and without acknowledging it Speedy was leaning his face in, then he stumbled forward, realizing she had already disappeared inside her room. He straitened up, feeling a blush burn his cheeks, and glad it had been dark, and no one was there to witness that.

(Next Chapter we return to Titan's Tower, so stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Next Chapter we return to Titan's Tower, so stay tuned.)

"Would you stop pacing?" Raven asked slightly irritated as Beast Boy walked past her for the 70th time. He had been walking circles around the couches, deep in though until Raven interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rae," he said plopping down on one of comfortable couches. He and Raven were the last ones awake, the rest of the Titan's had gone to bed. Beast Boy stared at one of the candles flickering, they too had set up candles as the power went out. He had been brainstorming about a plan to win Terra back for good. He had asked all of the Titans earlier in the day on advice.

"You must give her the gifts girls always adore!" Starfire told him excitedly. "The chocolates, and the flowers that are red!"

"Roses?" Beast Boy asked blinking.

"Yes!" Starfire said nodding happily. "And wonderful poetry!" she said sneaking a glance at Robin, who was bent over tying his shoe.

"No no no!" Cyborg chimed in. "You gotta have a big, fancy car," he said puffing out his chest. "Girls love cars," he said.

"I must agree friend!" Starfire said shaking her head, and the two had a friendly argument about it and Robin looked up at his fellow green team-mate.

"It's not about the chocolates or poetry or cards," he said putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder in a fatherly way. "It goes down to how you feel about the girl, and weather she likes you back," he said with a small nod. "If she does, she won't care about gifts or anything like that, those are bonuses, what she should really care about is you, spending time with you," he said and then mysteriously headed back off to train.

"So, what do you think?" Beast Boy asked Raven after telling her about the other Titan's opinion on the Terra issue were. Raven's lip curled a bit. Though she and Terra still weren't 'friends' they were on silent agreement no longer to fight, but Beast Boy knew Raven was still a little stiff about talking about her.

"I'd say Robin had the best answer." she said flatly.

"So, think I should just, ask her to hang out, something simple?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head slightly.

"If you want," she said in her monotone voice, then smirked the slightest. "But you've got a little fork in the road,"

"What's that?" he asked quickly.

"Speedy,".

Beast Boy's fists bunched up slightly and he closed his eyes tightly, and then let out a breath. He had almost forgotten. The archery that shared the same crush as him on Terra. And with the two Titans living in the same tower, he saw her much more, and had more opportunities. But she would never like a scumbag like him...would she? Beast Boy thought self consciously. He had casually asked Aqualad and Bumblebee what Speedy's reputation with the ladies was, and it certainly beat his. But Beast Boy still had the plan in the back of his mine to watch him one day. See how he acted with Terra in a group, alone, and see how she re-acted back.

"What does anybody see in that guy anyways?" the green titan grumbled. "He's a cocky little pretty boy, that's what," he said before Raven could answer.

"I suppose he must have...a certain charm," Raven said enthusiastically, and Beasy Boy smirked.

He yawned suddenly. "But I think it's time to hit the old dusty trail," he said and Raven nodded in agreement and stood up at the same time as the siren went off, and the two suddenly became alert and Robin came running in.

"Titans! Trouble!" he announced and Starfire and Cyborg both charged in as well, and Cyborg was examining the small monitor on his left arm. "Target locked," he said without looking up. "Down at the old factory," he said and the Titans nodded and jumped into action. Robin got onto his fancy motorcycle, Raven and Starfire flew above and Beast Boy transformed into the a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg and followed after the rest of the team, grumpily wondering who was causing trouble at this time in the night. He was determined to beat this villain quickly so he could get home to sleep, but little did he know it wouldn't be so easy.

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN) 


	3. Authors Note

Well hello everyone. It's me. I know it's been months since my last chapter, I almost had the next chapter ready, but then I just had so much going on in my life that I never got to it.

And then recently, I saw that Episode 'Things Change'. I was pretty depressed about it XD. So, I don't know if I should continue this story now that, well, she's back.

I don't think anyone reads it anymore anyways..tear 


	4. Chapter 3

(Well. I know it's been awhile. Read Authors Note everyone.Ahem. But, even after watching the show, I will continue writing this story, the way I intended to. So it's going to continue the way I was writing it before watching 'Things Change') 

The Teen Titans slowed their pace as they arrived to the old, worn down factory. "We'll go in for an ambush," Robin muttered after leaving his precious motorcycle in safe place, and they all quietly crept towards the broken building.

"Who's causing trouble anyways?" Beast Boy asked trying to suppress a yawn. "Mammoth? Mumbo? Cinderblock?" he said tossing out a few names

"We don't know," he whispered with a shake of his head, then held up his cannon, and the rest of the Titans prepared to ambush as well.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted and they all burst in, and someone shouted. "Wait stop!" and a yellow arrow shot at them, but Raven quickly flipped her hand forward and created a force field, and it bounced off. "STOP!" the voice shouted again, and a figure jumped down from the darkness. Starfire held up her glowing fist for light, and Aqualad's face came into view.

"Aqualad!" Robin said staring slightly. "What..what are you doing here?".

"Same reason you are," he replied calmly. "We picked up strange activity going on here, but when we arrived...it was nothing," he said and there was some a buzzing and Bumblebee fluttered down, the two Spanish twins raced up, Terra came up beside Aqualad and Speedy followed, holding his bow, looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that..." he muttered and Raven nodded off his apology.

"What do you mean nothing?" Robin repeated looking around with a slight frown.

"Nothings here, no one is here," Bumblebee replied. "We checked the whole place out, there's nothing,"

"You sure? Maybe you missed something?" Cyborg suggested innocently with a small smirk, and Bumblebee glared and started to advance on him but Aqualad stood in between them and kept them apart.

"Titans, split up and search for anything," Robin instructed and he and Starfire took off in one direction. Beast Boy looked around eagerly trying to spot Terra out, but Bumblebee hooked arms with her roughly and jerked her off. Slightly crestfallen, the green titan watched after her for a moment before Cyborg marched over and started pulling on him. He quickly glanced at Speedy who was gazing after Terra and Bumblebee then smirked as he went off on his own. The twins took an area to search, and Raven and Aqualad shyly paired up. After 20 minutes of searching, Robin shouted from the far side for everyone to come quickly. Everyone ran over and circled him to see what he had found, and he held up a cracked mask. Slade's old mask. Starfire let out an audible gasp, Raven's eyes narrowed before beneath her hood, Terra backed away from it and Beast Boy let out a slight growl. "Slade," Robin said quietly.

Everyone stood, frozen and speechless. The Titans East gazed at the other Titans, who looked the most grave. "It..it cannot be.." Starfire cried, clutching her hands together tightly close to her heart. Robin whipped out his staff, then prodded the mask, expecting it to come alive. When nothing happened, he squatted down, and carefully picked it up.

"Careful Robin," Raven warned, gliding up behind him.

Robin frowned and didn't answer her, and simply turned the mask over and ran his hands along it, then looked back at everyone else. "What does this mean?" Cyborg asked, also taking a step forward.  
"Either he's back or, I don't know..." Robin said voice trailing off and he lifted his head. Beast Boy stood and crossed his arms uncomfortably. No. It couldn't be. Slade. After coming back when Terra destroyed him, and then the whole huge affair with Trigon and Raven...Beast Boy shook his head and snuck a glance at Terra. She was holding her elbows anxiously, and glancing around nervously, expecting an attack.

"Ter-" he began taking a step towards her, but Robin stood up, his voice over lapping the green titans.  
"Titans. Move out," he said starting to head back towards the entrance.  
"But Robin.." Cyborg said staring after him.  
"I said move out!" he ordered. The Titans stared after him wide eyed, then headed after him, while the Titans East continued to stand in silent. Beast Boy glanced at Robin, but moved towards Terra again, and pulled her to the side slightly, ignoring the obvious glare from Speedy.

"Terra..listen.." he whispered, but she refused to look at him, and stared strait forward at the ground. "It'll be okay Terra, if you ever want to talk you know I'm here for you," he said meaningfully.  
She looked up at him with her big navy blue eyes, which were full of emotion. Fear. Anger. Guilt. She nodded slowly, then watched as the Teen Titans were nearly out of site.

"Come on Terra, we're leaving," Speedy said walking up, but looking at Beast Boy with a smirk. Beast Boy returned the expression, and watched them turn to leave, and stiffened and clenched his fists together, spotting Speedy lightly put his arm around Terra's shoulder as he gently guided her out. The lone titan shifted into a wolf, growled, before turning and tearing after his friends.

"Robin..it has been many hours you have sat staring at that mask.." Starfire's concerned voice said from the doorway. "Please Robin, you must get sleep, and go to the land of the dreams-"

"Starfire, I need to figure this out," Robin mumbled. The mask was in a glass case, and he was standing with his arms leaning on the table to support him. "I just need a few more hours...I'll figure it out.."

"Robin, you shall not figure anything out looking at a mask in a case," Starfire said quietly and gently touched his shoulder. "Please, sleep, I shall not rest until I know you are sound asleep"  
Her leader sighed, then rubbed his eyes. "Alright Star, I'll be there in a minute," he said taking one last look at the mask, then turning and heading out of the room, then tapping some buttons on the security system outside the door, then following Starfire to the bedrooms.

Beast Boy sat holding his feet, and rocking back and forth anxiously. He had just lost a 7th time to Cyborg at their video game, when Cyborg had stormed off to claiming he wasn't trying. But the green Titan had a lot on his mind. He turned his head to Raven, who was meditating.

"Raven?"

She cracked an eye open and peered at him, then frowned. "What?"

"Do you really think Slade could be, back?" he asked and Raven's frown deepened.  
"Well he had always been back, since the whole..." She paused. "Trigon incident. But I didn't think he'd still roam around Jump City"  
"Why do you think he's back? Do you think maybe he's after Terra again"  
"No," Raven replied with a slight smirk.  
"Well why not?" Beast Boy asked defensively. "She defeated him, why wouldn't he come back for revenge"  
"We've beaten him too and he's never come back for revenge," Raven said with a roll of the eyes. "He's probably just back, stirring some trouble. It's nothing to lose sleep over," she said eying him then swept out of the room without goodnight. Beast Boy sat on the couches staring out the huge windows, where rain was trickling down. Thoughts swirled around in his head, and he kept thinking about what Raven said. 'It's nothing to lose sleep over,'. But in the end, that's exactly what happened, and he had finally nodded off to sleep when the sun peeked from the horizon.

(Well, more to come next chapter :D Strange things will start to happen...)


	5. Chapter 4

(Well, more to come next chapter:D Strange things will start to happen...) 

It was another cloudy morning. Terra sat on a small boulder by the waters edge, staring off in the distance, her hair whipped around her face lightly from the cool morning breeze. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes but instead she stood up and scooped up a rock and held it tightly in her palm. She loosened her grip and flipped her hand over, and stared at the rock.  
"C'mon, come on," she whispered concentrating on it hard. It glowed a faint yellow and levitated an inch from her palm before dropping back down. Angry and frustrated, Terra whipped the rock out of sight, and sat down with her head resting on her knees, arms over and covering her face.  
"What are you doing out here this early?" A male's voice ask, but Terra didn't bother looking up to see who it was. Speedy crunched his way through the grass and pebbles, then stood above her. He of course spotted her leaving the tower and pursued her, but made it seem like a coincidence. "Nothing," she lied, voice muffled. "You know you have more trouble controlling you're powers if you're upset," he mused quietly, then took a seat beside her. She raised her head, and a navy blue eye peeked out at him. How did he know? "So what's wrong?" he pressed on lightly.  
Terra didn't reply right away, then dropped her arms around her face but kept her head bowed. "You know how, last night..?" She began and Speedy nodded. Slade. "Well," she continued. "What if he's really back"  
"We don't know that for sure," he said uncomfortably. "But if he is," Terra insisted. "There could be trouble...well obviously but...why do you think he's back? I mean, what does he want?" She asked, speaking slightly quickly in a panicky voice. Speedy paused. He knew she thought Slade could be back for her. But was he? "Even if he is back for you," he said slowly and she finally looked up, giving him a sharp look. "You have us, you're well...protected,". He was planning on saying 'you have me' but chickened out at the last second. "Maybe it's not such a good idea that 'm here, you know?" Terra sighed slightly. "If...that is the case, I don't want to put you guys in danger"  
Speedy looked at her with an alarmed expression. He knew she was upset, but she couldn't be serious. "Terra," he told her firmly and he turned his body towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just,-". He tried to search for the proper words to use. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you," he whispered slightly, ignoring his racing heart. "I won't let anything happen to you,". She looked up at him, her expression was hard to read but her eyes softened slightly at his words.  
"Speedy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you-" she began but a shout interrupted her sentence.  
"Speedy! Terra! Get up here quickly!" Aqualad yelled down to them urgently. Terra immediately stood up, whipped her eye quickly then bolted towards the tower. Speedy hurried after her, cursing his bad luck.

The Titan's East stood around him, all eyes were on Aqualad and Bumblebee.  
"What is it?" Speedy asked boredly.  
"Trouble at Titan's Tower," he said anxiously. "Cyborg's been kidnapped.  
There was silence, then Speedy spoke up. "This involves us because..?" he asked and immediately wished he hadn't as everyone shot him a dirty look.  
"How do they know for sure?" Terra asked seriously, frowning.  
"The Titans heard a commotion in the middle of the night," Bee began, looking slightly worried. "They hurried to his room to find things turned over, there had been a fight and," She paused. "He was gone"  
"Was there any clues, something left behind?" the earth moving girl asked.  
Bee shook her head. "They didn't find anything. They informed us to keep and eye out for him or anything," she smirked slightly. "They went out on a search of course, but they're too"  
"Modest?" Aqualad interjected quietly.  
"To ask us too," Bee nodded. "I think we should"  
The twins cheered yelling "SENOR CYBORG!" And Speedy groaned slightly then felt Terra look at him and exchanged his expression to determined.  
"Yes. Let's, hustle and, find him and, yes," Speedy said clapping his hands together. Everyone stared at him.  
"What? Can't a guy get his team motivated?" He asked in an annoyed tone and then turned up and stuck his nose up and stomped off stylishly.

Beast Boy re-transformed from the green bass hound back into human form. He was exhausted.

"We've been searching for hours," He whined to Starfire, who he had been buddied up. His eyes drooped and ached and he was in desperate need of sleep. Starfire looked at him, her eyes were glowing as well as her fists, but she blinked and her eyes returned to normal, no longer needing light as the sun was beginning to rise. They had been searching every since Cyborg had gone missing, at 8:37 that morning, into the afternoon and evening, and all night until now.

"Robin wishes not to rest until we find him," Starfire said sadly. Though she looked just as tired, she didn't want to stop looking either.

The changeling just shook his head. Everyone has slept in yesterday morning. Beast Boy would have never known that something was going on in Cyborg's room until he heard Robin scream 'Titans! Trouble!'. They ran to Cyborg's room and tried to force they're way in but the door was heavily locked and the sounds of a battle ragged on inside. Beast Boy had finally turned into a rhino and smashed through the wall, and by the time the dust settled, he was gone. Nothing else but the destruction of his room was left behind.

"Robin is very driven to find out who did this," Starfire reminded Beast Boy as they had finally slowed down they're pace, and stopped for a breather.

"But I'm tired," Beast Boy whined slightly. "He's too stubborn to ask the Titans East for help finding them, we'd have double the help,". All this searching would definitely cut into the time he had been planning to ask Terra on a date. He immediately felt bad for thinking about his own personal life when his friends' was a stake. Starfire just offered him a hopeful smile and they continued on in silence. An hour or so later they're communicators went off.

"Titans. Report back to the Tower," Robin's voice sounded off. "We'll rest and start looking again later, over and out,".

Beast Boy sighed before he transformed into a bird and flew after Starfire and towards home, thinking of his comfortable smushy mattress back home. His heart lifted slightly at the sight of Titan's Tower and he and Starfire descended. They slumped down into the main area and the changeling raised his head. Robin and Raven were already home, both wearing un readable expression.

"What's up?" Beast Boy yawned jumping on the couch and cuddling into a blanket.

"Trouble, at the Titan's East Tower,"

Beast Boy sat up quickly. The Titan's East? Was it Terra, was she alright? "What happened?" he blurted out, his heart hammering in his chest, his eyes wide. If something happened to her..

"No it's not that," Robin said looking at the look on Beast Boy's face. "Well it is quite serious," he sighed. "Mas y Menos, the speedster twins of Titan's East. Well, they've been taken too,"

Starfire let out a small gasp and frowned. "But surely, the napping of our friends could not be related, could they?" she asked looking around at them.

"I have a feeling they are," Robin replied roughly. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of this,"

(Gah. Sorry this one took a long time guys. I had a whole plot planned out and it's been so long I've forgotten it. .So it'll be a little rough around the edges,

Also some of my question marks don't appear to be showing up. hmm. )


End file.
